


What Are You Listening To?

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90's Music, Animated GIFs, Crushes, One Shot, Young Sam Winchester, imagine, new girl in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine meeting the Winchester brothers when they were teens in the 90's





	What Are You Listening To?

You come home from a long day at school, you had a test that was crazy hard and you hated every second of the stressful test.

You walk into the house knowing your parents aren't going to be home for a few more hours. You quickly make your way to your bedroom and open your window still hating the smell of the drying paint on your walls.

You throw your backpack onto your desk and take out your CD player from your sock drawer and quickly place your favorite album in. You slip on your large head phones and lay onto your bed the music blasting in your ears.  

You moved here to Sioux Falls, South Dakota a week ago from (y/h/s). Your parents wanting a fresh start somewhere new after your father took a new job that makes him travel. 

You left all your old friends back home, you've never felt more alone knowing how hard it was for you to make friends before. 

You lay on the bed while listening to Whoomp! (There It Is) your toes tapping with the beat.

You sit up wanting it to be louder, today was a rough day and all you think you need is for the music to wash away all your worries.

You stand quickly stopping your CD and placing it in your stereo. You push play the music filling your room. 

You start singing to the same song, feeling the words while you sing.

You forget you opened the window while you blurt out the lyrics to the song.

While the music keeps playing the instrumental part plays that's when you decide to start dancing. 

You move all over the room feeling the beat in your body, a smile playing on your face while your bad day switches to an amazing night.

You start singing once Tag Team starts singing again you open your eyes, continuing to dance. Your eyes focus to the open window and that's when your stomach flips. You realize you left the window open and the neighbors two sons are sitting near the window laughing while watching you dance. 

You quickly drop to the floor as if your life depended on it. The music still playing. You wish you would have left the window closed, actually you wish you were still at school not having to worry about embarrassing yourself like you just did. 

The song changes to Ice Ice Baby the music still just as loud.

You place your hand on your flushed cheeks trying to get over your embarrassment. You move to your knees to check if those brothers are gone, when you peek you notice they're still there waiting. 

"Of course." You think to yourself.

You drop back down to the floor not wanting them to see you again. 

As you lay there on the wooden floor you have the worst thought, those brothers are going to climb out of the window and walk over to yours to laugh at you.  

 

You make a move for it towards the window in an army crawl, you place your back against the wall breathless needing to shut your window so the brothers couldn't get to you. 

You stand quickly and notice that only one brother is still sitting by the window. A large smile on his face. 

"Nice dancing." He says while you trying to close the window. 

Your face flushes again and the butterflies start in your stomach. 

You try pushing the window down but notice it's stuck.

"So you like rap." He smiles dimples on each cheek appearing to you.

You try your hardest to close the window but it won't budge. 

You sigh your hands still clutching onto the window. You knew you were going to have to talk to him. 

You look up to the boy at the window and feel your blush returning. 

You quickly walk away from the window to stop the music. 

You walk back to your window the boy still sitting there.

"So that's a yes then?" He asks. 

You open your mouth but can't find your voice so you just decide to nod. 

"You're the new girl from school." He says recognizing you. 

"You go to the same high school?" You ask finally finding your voice. 

He nods with a smile. 

"You and I share history together. I'm Sam Winchester, what's your name?" 

"I'm (y/f/n) (y/l/n), I don't remember you in class today." You answer leaning against your window. 

"I didn't go to school today, I kinda had to stay and watch over some stuff here." He answers. 

You nod in understanding.

"You live with your mom and dad?" You ask. 

He shakes his head. "No, my dad’s friend Bobby Singer owns this place. We stay here most of the time while we're in school." 

"So your dad lets you live with another man?" 

"While my dad and brother are normally off working I stay here or go to school." He scratches his head. "Bobby went with my dad today and left my brother and I hear to watch the house in case a package comes." He smiles. 

It didn't make any sense to you why he had to stay home for a package that would just wait there at the house. 

You nod just to show that your listening. 

"Does your brother go to school with us too?” You ask looking around for the other brother.

“No, he’s not in school anymore.” Sam answers. “He got his GED.” He adds with a smile while you nod. 

Sam watches you as you look around for his brother.

“You looking for Dean?” Sam asks chuckling. 

You look back towards Sam as if you weren’t just caught in the act. You shrug softly as if you didn’t care, but in reality you were wondering where in the world Dean went. 

Sam chuckles again his dimples showing once again. 

“Dean went out for a run to get food.” Sam answers. 

You nod quickly understanding, normally you would stop by your nearest fast food restaurant back home so you could have food until your parents showed up later on.

Of course you didn't know where anything was in this God forsaking town. 

"So how you like the town?" Sam asks trying to keep a conversation going. 

"Uh, well it's not like (Y/H/S)." You answer not wanting to offend him in any way. 

"I'm not from here either, so you can be honest." He smiles again. 

You notice you like seeing him smile, his face filled with youth and kindness.

"Honestly, I hate it." You answer feeling the home sick feeling begin to creep up. You look away trying to keep your watering eyes hidden from his sight.

"Did you leave a lot of friends back home?" Sam asks. 

You nod knowing your voice would break if you spoke. Taking some deep breaths you finally contain yourself and look towards Sam. 

"I'm sorry you had to leave (Y/H/S). I know how it feels to move around all the time."

"You do?" You ask feeling the connection between the two of you expand. 

"Yeah, dad has a crazy job that we have to move around constantly. This is the first place we've stayed in longer then a month." 

"Well crap, I guess I don't anything to complain about then. You have it worse then me." You answer feeling sorry for him and realizing you could have it worse. 

"Yeah, luckily I'll graduate here and finally go to college." Sam adds. His eyes fill with hope which makes you smile. 

"What do you want to go to college for?" 

"Law." 

You could throw up, how in the world could such a handsome hunk like him want to study law?

You were never into that sort of thing while learning it in school, it was one of your favorite classes to nap in.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I guess I just like to see justice." He answers with a shrug. 

"That makes sense." You answer.

"What about you?" He asks wanting to know if you wanted to go to college as well. 

"Uh, I'm still trying to figure out what I want. I've been thinking about going to school for the Arts."

"So you can become a full time rapper?" He teases smiling once again. 

You chuckle at that, this guy was one of a kind. He was smart, witty and very handsome.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." You smile. 

"Hey, looks like your mom is home." Sam says pointing towards the driveway.

"That she is." You answer feeling your hopes in continuing to hang out with Sam drop as you see your mom park her Geo Metro and climb out to head to the front door. 

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Sam says starting to lean in from the window.

"(Y/N)!" Your mom shouts from the other room. 

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"See ya." Sam says before closing the window and walking off.

You silently beg your window to close before you push it down with success. You smile to yourself knowing you just made a good impression on Sam and his brother.

You know for sure once you go to school and see him again you guys were definitely going to continue to talk.


End file.
